


The Truth Comes Out

by fangirlingtodeath513



Series: Season 12 Coda Fics [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s12e16 Coda, Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free, Post-Episode: s12e16 Coda, Post-Episode: s12e16 Ladies Drink Free
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 07:02:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10552058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlingtodeath513/pseuds/fangirlingtodeath513
Summary: I've been meaning to write a coda for this episode since last Thursday. Oops. Well, I finished it before this week's episode, at least. Here, have a coda! Chapter 1 is Claire's POV and chapter 2 is Dean's POV.





	1. Claire

**Author's Note:**

> This is unedited af cause I just sat down and wrote this in... about an hour. I really don't feel like editing it right now, so... If I decide to edit it later, I'll fix it!

_It’s not like I_ want _to do this. My pack, we were happy, we didn’t hurt anyone! And then hunters with weapons that I’ve never seen before, they show up and-…take out twenty of us, just like that. The ones that made it, we split up, but we weren’t meant to live like that. A werewolf needs his pack. You’ll see, I’m a nice guy._

 

            The voice fades as her eyes flutter open slowly, blinking against the harsh light in the room. Her eyes settle on Sam first, noting the British man sitting behind him, looking… much more alive and well than she had hoped. Her eyes flicker to Dean, though she immediately regrets it. He looks tired and weary, like he’s aged years in… shit, how long had she been out? It couldn’t have been that long, but… she looks around, worrying her lip between her teeth when she notices that the werewolf’s body is gone. Apparently, she had been out that long. She huffs out a quiet laugh, smirking.

 

“You guys look like crap.” She watches Dean swallow back his emotions, unsurprisingly. Sam manages to huff a laugh at look relieved, at least. The British one glances at Dean, almost nervously. Good.

 

            She takes her time cleaning herself off, making sure all traces of the blood on her face are gone. She can still feel the ghost of the claws on her hands, so she squeezes her eyes shut tightly and washes them as thoroughly as she can before stepping out of the bathroom and following the Winchesters outside. She gets her car and follows them back to a lodge, much nicer than the place she’d been staying for the last few days. Sam and Dean agree to share a room so Claire can have the third. She gives them a grateful smile as she takes the key, grabbing her bag and going straight to the room to take a long shower.

 

            A knock on her door a few hours later startles her out of her thoughts, but she manages a quiet invitation inside. She’s not surprised to see Dean slip into the room, running her fingers through her hair. He smiles softly at her, sitting in one of the armchairs.

 

“Hey, kid. How’re you doing?” She shrugs, picking at her nails.

 

“I, uh… I’ve been better.” He huffs a quiet laugh, leaning back in the chair and nodding.

 

“Yeah, I know the feeling.” Claire can feel herself rolling her eyes. Of course we would say that, that’s something all adults say, even when it isn’t true. She doesn’t have the energy to explain just how much he _doesn’t_ get it, though, so she just shrugs noncommittally.

 

“Yeah.” She watches him rubs his hands together out of the corner of her eye, one of his nervous ticks.

 

“I, uh… I was a vampire. A few years ago. I got turned. Sam… Sam messed up on a job and I took the heat for it. It, uh… It sucks. The transition sucked, craving blood was awful, the whole thing was… horrible. So, as much as you don’t think I do, I really do get how you’re feeling now.” He pauses, interlocking his fingers between his knees. “Scared. Scared of _yourself_. Alone. Disgusted. Any of those hitting it on the head?” She smiles in spite of herself, glancing at him.

 

“Yeah, actually. Guess you old skeezers really do get it.” Dean scoffs at that, making her grin.

 

“Old? Me? Never.” He grins back, chuckling softly. “Anyway, you… you’re a strong kid. And I know you feel like you’re alone, but you’re not. You’ve got my number, and Sam’s. Jody’s there for backup, and I’m sure you’ll come across other hunters while you’re out there. Just… try to stick to the younger ones. We met some a couple months ago, they were pretty cool.” She nods, smiling softly.

 

“Alright. Hey, do you know about any new hunters? That werewolf kid said hunters with weapons he’d never seen killed most of his pack. It’s why he was turning people.” She swears she can see his face pale, but she shrugs it off.

 

“Weapons they’ve never seen? No, I uh… I haven’t heard anything about new hunters. I’ll keep an eye out.” She nods, smiling softly.

 

“Alright.” Dean nods back, clearing his throat softly and standing.

 

“I’ll let you get some sleep. You know what room we’re in if you need anything. Don’t hesitate.” She nods again, grabbing pajamas from her bag, watching him walk toward the door.

 

“Hey Dean? Um… Thanks. For everything.” He smiles softly at her and nods once before leaving, the door clicking shut quietly behind him.

 

*                      *                      *

 

            She packs her things quickly in the morning, eager to get out of this town. She meets the boys and their Brit in front of the lodge, crossing the street and stowing her bag in the back seat. They say their goodbyes and she gets in her car. She swears she can see Dean watch her car until she turns a corner and can’t see him anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


	2. Dean

            He finally turns back to Sam and Mick once Claire’s car rounds the corner, eyeing the latter for a moment. “So. I guess we have you to thank for this hunt then, huh?” He watches Mick’s eyebrows raise, barely suppressing an eye roll.

 

“I… guess so?” Sam glances between them, a worried look on his face. Dean smirks slightly, crossing his arms over his chest.

 

“Yeah, see, that isn’t what I meant though. I talked to Claire last night. She said that kid was turning people because his _peaceful_ pack was attacked by hunters with weapons he’d never seen. Now, I only know of one group that’s got weapons no other hunters or monsters have ever seen.” He watches Mick swallow, chuckling to himself. At least the Brit _knows_ he’s been caught.

 

“I, uh… I’m not sure what you’re talking about. We haven’t gone after any werewolves.” He doesn’t even bother trying to stop the eye roll this time, uncrossing his arms.

 

“Right. Of course you haven’t. Who else have you killed? I know Ketch has been following us since that case with Mary back in Saint Paul.” Sam gapes at him, and Mick’s eyes widen slightly.

 

“H-He hasn’t been following you.”

 

“I saw his bike. Who else have you killed? Besides the innocent monsters that were just trying to live without hurting anyone?” Mick swallows nervously again, but Dean can’t bring himself to care. He stares the Brit down instead, waiting for an answer.

 

“Ketch… You have to understand-”

 

“I don’t have to understand shit. Who else?” Mick scrubs a hand over his face and glances at Sam, his eyes pleading for a reprieve.

 

“Ketch, he… He killed those soldiers that took you in after the President’s kidnapping. And, um… the psychic girl. He’s been cleaning up your messes.” Dean scoffs, narrowing his eyes at Mick.

 

“Our _messes_? Those people were innocent!” Mick flinches, and Dean rolls his eyes again.

 

“It’s not my fault, I didn’t have a say-”

 

“I don’t care. I’m out. Sam, your choice. Me or them?” Sam glances between them, and it makes Dean sick to his stomach to see the look on his brother’s face.

 

“Dean, come on, we can… we can help them, we can show them not all monsters are bad.” Dean smiles bitterly, shaking his head.

 

“You can. I don’t want any part of this. Guess you’ve picked your side.” He turns when he hears the rumble of the Impala’s engine, getting in once the valet gets out and leaving Sam and Mick there on the sidewalk.

 

He doesn’t look back once.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on Tumblr [here(:](https://fangirlingtodeath513.tumblr.com/)
> 
> PLEASE DO NOT POST MY WORKS ANYWHERE BUT HERE OR TUMBLR WITHOUT MY EXPRESS PERMISSION.


End file.
